


Tally Marks Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Luke Hemmings Imagines/Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Tally Marks Soulmate!AU

You weren’t particularly excited about meeting your soulmate, really, nobody was. It’s one of the best and worst moments of your life. Some people had them, some people didn’t, and you just happened to be one of the people in the world who had a soulmate. You were in a great place in your life, you had accomplished everything you had wanted in your life in a mere 20 years. You woke up Sunday morning, ready to start another great day. When you got out of bed, you stretched a little, and then went you stretched your right arm, you caught a glimpse of something on your wrist. You stopped to look at it, and saw seven red tally marks. You couldn’t decide if this was the best or worst day ever, but suddenly you had a lot more to think about.

You got ready to go out anyway, and put on a nice pair of jeans and lace camisole. First stop was of course, your parent’s. When you told them, you could see how sad they were. It was always a difficult thing to find out the people you love found their soulmate. After that, you decided to get a coffee, and just sit back and enjoy it. After a few seconds, a man with blonde hair walked in and sat down at the table next to yours. He kept his head down, and you decided, you had nothing to lose at this point, so you went to go sit across from him.

“Hi.”

He looked up and gave you a weak smile, “Hey.”

“Sorry to bother you, just seemed like you could use some company.”

“No, it’s fine, it’d be nice to just talk to a stranger.”

You smiled, “Yeah, talking to people you know isn’t always easy.”

He pulled up his sleeve to show seven black tally marks, “Yeah, tell me about-” suddenly his words were caught in his throat, “Those…when did they turn black?”

You moved your wristwatch to expose your tally marks, which were now black. You gasped, and then put your wrist on the table next to his. He put his head down and sighed, “crap.” You tried your hardest to be positive, “On the bright side, I finally found you.” Luke flashed you a smile, and he tried his best to be happy too, but it was hard. You both knew what finding your soulmate meant - you were going to die in exactly one week. Every day, one tally mark would disappear, until there were none left, and you both died somehow.

The two of you got acquainted, and you knew that Luke was the one. He may have been a bit bummed about meeting you, but who could blame him? You spent the rest of the week with all your family and friends, and of course, each other. You planned the funerals as if it were going to be a party. It was actually nice to plan something with Luke.

“What do you think about roses?”

You scrunched your nose, “How about sunflowers? They’re brighter, and I want people to be happy.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek, “You’re a genius. As for the music, I’m thinking we use our sing along playlist? All our favorite songs!”

“That’s perfect! All the songs I wanted are on there!”

He turned back to his work and said happily, “We’re going to put the FUN back in funeral.”

Since you were a soulmate case, you were allowed to get married after knowing each other for five days. You got married at the courthouse, and later you had the reception at your family’s house. And for that entire day, nothing felt wrong, it just felt you were a normal person getting married. Everything was perfect, and you loved having Luke with you. With two days left, you both did all your favorite things. You went to restaurants and then cooked at home later, you went to the beach to enjoy the ocean. You listened to all of your favorite songs, and didn’t care who heard you singing. It was the perfect week. 

When you woke up Sunday morning, all your tally marks were gone. You snuggled up to Luke and he sighed, “Today’s the day, you ready?”

You held him closer, “No.”

“Me neither.”

The two of you got in the car and decided to go on a drive to visit your families. You hugged everyone and said your goodbyes, assuring everyone that you loved them. When you were done, it was almost midnight, and you knew that it was almost time. You held onto Luke’s hand as your drove home, and he gripped yours just as tightly. You put on the song “Home” by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros and Luke smiled over at you. Why not end things on a happy note? You sang back and forth, a perfect duet.You reached the end of the song, still singing happily, “Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa. Moats and boats, and waterfalls. Alleyways, and payphone calls. Home is when I’m alone with you!” Just then, you saw a semi truck barreling towards you, and you squeezed Luke’s hand tighter, knowing there was no way to move with cars on the other side of you, but you didn’t feel like screaming about something you couldn’t change. You both whispered under your breath, “Home is wherever I’m with you.”

 


End file.
